The present invention relates to a machine for disintegrating blocks of frozen food and in particular to a machine for cutting blocks of frozen meat by means of a cutter drum or by means of a guillotine-like knife bar. The company General Machinery Corp., Sheboygan, Wisconsin, has sold under the designation "Hydroflaker" a machine of this type comprising a support table extending from the periphery of a cutter drum in a substantially horizontal position. A pusher member is reciprocatingly movable across the table back and forth with respect to the drum so to convey meat blocks deposited on the table in contact with the drum. The pusher is hydraulically driven, each stroke being manually initiated. Laterally of the table, an auxiliary platform is provided whereon an operator may unpack the meat blocks which are usually delivered in bags or boxes, each block being protected by a plastic skin to be removed prior to the cutting operation. An unpacked block is shifted from the platform unto the table, and upon actuation of the hydraulic drive means, the cutting operation will begin.
It is evident that the machine will be used in the most economic manner under the provision that the operator may unpack just one meat block within the time period to disintegrate the preceeding one so that the pusher may reciprocate continuously. Due to the inherent differences between individual blocks, however, the time necessary to unpack them will vary and so either the machine will idle for some time or the operator has to wait for the return of the pusher. But even under ideal conditions, the continuous observation of the pusher will require a high degree of concentration of the operator who, therefore, is subjected to stress.
In view of the problem discussed above, it is the object of the present invention to provide a machine for cutting frozen meat blocks wherein the machine design permits an operator to be concerned only with the unpacking job, while any periodical variations of time necessary to deliver an unpacked block to the machine are absorbed or buffered by the machine, permitting the operation thereof in a continuous manner.